Commander Chief
Early Life Like many young boys his age, Commander Chief grew up in a time when toxic masculinity was at its peek, and non-binary folk weren’t actually considered human. Chief’s father, Stephen Chief, an avid homosexual, was very strict on raising his son gay. During his childhood, Commander would often be presented with pictures of sexy male role models, and a demonization of women as sexual partners. His dad would go as far as saying that: “No son of mine will be a filthy straight male, banging vaginas left and right. Not if I can help it!” Stephen’s efforts were not misplaced it would seem, since Commander grew up to be as queer as the ace of spades, and even getting gay-married before the age of 22. His bond with his father was a very strong one, and the two of them would often spend time playing video games together, always making sure to say “much homo” when they were done, in order to enforce the norm that being gay was something to be truly proud of. For a while, everything was right in the world, but Chief would soon learn that it can quickly shift from not being the way it do, to indeed being exactly like it do. In August 2008, his husband, Clive, was diagnosed with HIV, leaving the couple in a confused and desperate state. They had to reorganize their lifestyle since Clive could no longer work, and Chief, who in the meantime had become a moderator for the Halo franchise, was forced to spend most of his salary on HIV-medication. The Age of Luxon During the time of Luxon’s mass bannings, Commander was a low-level moderator, and only took part in few battles. During a time when he was off duty, he was visiting his father who had been engaged in a 24-hour chase with Taurus, one of The Vindicated, Luxon’s group of elite loyalists. During the end of this confrontation, Taurus exploited the fact that Stephen had a heart condition, and modded the match to include a jump-scare that sent Stephen into cardiac arrest. He cried out for his son to get his medication, but Commander, who was stunned by the severity of the situation, did not make it in time, and his father was declared dead by the paramedics as they arrived at his address. This incident made Commander exceptionally determined to bring down the group of hackers responsible for his father’s death, and during the final confrontation with Luxon, Chief spotted Aladar,and knew from that very second that he had found the man who could lead The Forerunners to victory against Luxon and The Vindicated. Present Day After Luxon’s defeat, Chief rose through the ranks, and became the official commander of their moderator forces. His tactical brilliance and homosexuality makes him both an excellent leader, and an excellent token gay official from a PR-perspective. Commander Chief is rarely out in the field himself, but handles a lot of the bureaucracy for The Forerunners, such as requesting additional funding from 343, recruiting new members for the force, and determining where their resources are best spent. Commander sadly met his demise after he was ambushed by Taurus and Delta, during a meetup between The Forerunners and Derek, the leader of a clan of halo fanboys. The warthog that Commander had taken cover behind was blown up by the incoming fire, and the resulting explosion demolished Chief’s avatar in much the same manner as his husband would demolish his asshole. Personality Being a promiscuous gay man, Chief often acts flamboyant and emotional. He has no problem with calling people “faggots” since he has obtained an f-word pass by being queer himself. He’s very vocal about his sexuality, even going as far as making blowjob jokes in the workplace. As a leader he is stern and determined, being able to give even Aladar orders. He is greatly respected by his peers, despite having a limited skillset when it comes to actually playing Halo. His belief in the new recruits has him caring for Sonia and Booker, acting as a sort of gay mentor for the two newbies. Quotes Trivia * Voiced by Blizzilla * His husband loves his giant mouth * Has trouble pronouncing the word “moderator” * His legal name is really Commander * Was raised gay by his father * Was once in an all-gay mod-squad called “The Queerios” * Has written several books about professional moderation. The latest of which was titled “The Three Mordertyros